tumblrroleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Killian Scamander
This roleplay character belongs to Grace King (tumblr) and he can be found here. ) |marital status= Married |alias= * Killi (by most people) * KD (initialed name, sometimes) * Kade (from initialed name) * Kadie (by his mother and his granddad, from initialed name) * "Bella come le stelle" (by Vincenzo, beautiful like the stars) * Pretty boy (by Veleria) * Caro (by Enzo, especially when extremely drunk) * Nobel |Died = |Title = * * * (Summer - Summer ) |Signature= |hidep= |species=Human ( traits, ancestry) |gender=Male |hair= Black |height = 6'2" |eyes= Brown |skin= Medium brown |hidef= |family= * Vincenzo Soranzo (husband) * Michael Findlay (father) † * Keely Scamander (mother) † *Newton Scamander (maternal grandfather) *Porpentina Scamander (maternal grandmother) * Kevin Findlay (paternal grandfather) * Eileen Findlay (née O'Niell) (paternal grandmother) * Martin Findlay (paternal uncle) † *Albion Scamander (maternal uncle) *Arethusa Scamander (née Shacklebolt) (aunt, by marriage) † *Rolf Scamander (maternal cousin) † *Arlen Scamander (maternal cousin) *Artemis Scamander (maternal cousin) *Nimiane Scamander (maternal cousin) *Draco Scamander (né Malfoy) (cousin-in-law) *Pandora Lovegood (née Scamander) (maternal aunt) † * Xenophilius Lovegood (maternal uncle, by marriage) * Luna Potter (née Lovegood) (maternal cousin) * Brenna McIntyre (née Scamander) (maternal aunt) * Duncan McIntyre (uncle, by marriage) † * Nick Weasley (née McIntyre) (maternal cousin) * Darcey Scamander (maternal aunt) † * Cygnus Black (uncle, by marriage) † * Emrys Scamander (maternal cousin) * Patrick Scamander (maternal uncle) † * Tandi Scamander (née Kirk) (aunt, by marriage) † * Nessa Scamander(maternal cousin) * Lucy Scamander (maternal cousin) * Cygnus Scamander (maternal cousin) * Ara Scamander (née Nadar) (cousin-in-law) *Theseus Scamander (maternal great-uncle) *Queenie Goldstein (maternal great-aunt) *Athena Scamander (maternal great-grandmother) † *Gerald Goldstein (maternal great-grandfather) † *Gail Goldstein (maternal great-grandmother) † * Cillian O'Niell (paternal great-grandfather) † * Ailís O'Niell (paternal great-grandmother) † |hidem= |Animagus= Cinnamologus |Boggart= |jukebox = Tiny Dancer (Elton John) |Wand= * , 14¾, , runes carved into it, painted with silver in these bits to make them stand out, decorated with a string of fine green beads for the sake of house pride. * Cinnamon, 12½", and , has a tendency to go missing if one fails to keep an eye on it, has a delicately carved pattern on it, decorated with purple topshells. Covered intermittently with silver, purple and pink glitter paint (rarely, inherited from his mother) |Patronus= Cinnamologus |hidea= |job= * * Author (of several books on the subject of ) |House=Slytherin |Loyalty= * Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry ** Slytherin ** Slytherin Quidditch team (chaser) * Society Against Dragon Poaching and Exploitation (member) * Magical Creature Protection Agency (member) * Magi-ornithological Society (member) * River Rock Conservation Society (member) * Chilean Magical Bird Sanctury (supporter) |hideg= sjjdhdddgd}} Killian "Killi" Duncan Scamander (born 6th January, 1979) is a , born to Michael Findlay and Keely Scamander, making him the grandson of the famous Newton Scamander. He was born in his father's home village, Luss in Scotland, while his mother and father were trying to take a photograph of a particularly illusive . In later life Killian has developed a name for himself in the field of , writing several books on his discoveries in the field, including one on strange uses for the feathers of cinnamon birds alone. He's also known for making several breakthrough changes to , decreasing pain associated with transformation, and making it less hard on the system. Killian attended from between the years and , and he was sorted into , though the hat did consider for a few minutes. Naturally his best subject was . Though it wasn't because of the teacher he had for it, with being generally quite unpleasant, not that he faced as much of the issues people in other houses did from him, being the house the professor was in at shcool. He did well in other subjects, of course, including and , both of which were somewhat family specialties; both came in handy when it came to his main field of study. During his second year, Killian made it onto the as a , and played throughout the rest of his school years alongside his cousin Artemis Scamander and Finley Lupin. Killi was involved in the Muggle-Born Network during the course of the , aiding with the smuggling of and other attacked groups from the clutches of the controlled . During the war, he lost a great deal of his family, much like in the first, including his aunt and uncle as well as his elder cousin Rolf (whose body he was forced to help 'dispose' of). His family also believed they had lost him for nearly a year. He was presumed dead for just over eight months during the war, as he went missing when he was captured for information. When he didn't return or contact anyone, people feared the worst. He ended up being kept at in order for him to be there to brew for Draco Malfoy. His "incentive" to get it right was being locked in with him during the full moon. The result was that he was scratched a few times, but never bitten, giving him partial lycanthropy. He was present and participated in the on the side of the Muggle-Born Network, and by proxy the . While he was no highly-skilled , he held his own, surviving and managing to take on a few of the lower-level fairly effectively, though he did suffer some injury receiving a nasty burn on his left arm from a nasty curse from Karppinen, which caused him to nearly lose it. Killian is a member of the and the Findlay Family. Biography Early Life Killian "Killi" Duncan Scamander is a born in Luss, to Keely Scamander and Michael Findlay. His parents, however, only got to be there for him for a year, before they were murdered by Lucius Malfoy and Petra. This was in part due to their connection to the , and partly due to a long-standing obsession Lucius had with Keely and the rest of the Scamander family. At the time they were attacked, both being magi-wildlife photographers, Keely and Michael were trying to take a picture of a particularly illusive . They'd sent Killian to spend some time with his aunt and cousins in Kenmare, as they thought he might have something to do with why the kelpie was so hard to find (baby noises not being very stealthy). It was while little Killian was happily sleeping at his aunt's home, just after they had returned home from finally successfully taking several great photos of their illusive kelpie, Keely Scamander and Michael Findlay were murdered. Lucius Malfoy, seeing this job as a means of exacting some revenge on the couple, had been only too happy to take it on. He killed Keely first, purely for Michael's reaction, before Petra had to kill Michael herself just to get the job done. The now orphaned Killian thus never returned to his home in Luss, growing up with his aunt as if one of her own children instead. He was raised alongside Nick McIntyre and Emrys Scamander, them having a bond much like that of siblings. Killian's paternal grandfather, Kevin Findlay, was also a great influence on his childhood. Killian having veela ancestry, it was important someone who also did (Kevin being an actual veela) be there in his life to help him understand anything abnormal that might happen related to that. Kevin also insisted that Killian learn Gaelic, not that Killian minded, he liked spending the time with his granddad, after all. Kevin doted on Killian greatly, as he was the only thing that Kevin truly had left of either of his sons. Kevin was surrogate family to the rest of the Scamanders anyway, him having been close friends with Newt Scamander for many years. In fact, most of the other Scamander children saw Kevin as a grandfather as well. Like all of Newt's grandchildren, Killian got the unique and exciting chance to grow up around a myriad of many different types of magical creature. The days that Killian spent this way were some of the ones he looked forward to the most. He spent a lot of time with the cinnamon birds, having his mother's affinity with them. Again, like Keely, he enjoyed playing fetch with them using bits of cinnamon. He and his cousin Rhys also enjoyed teaching the skelligruths to speak various verities of Gaelic, and various rude words and swear words. Hogwarts Years Early Years Killian first began to attend between the years and . After some deliberation, on the sorting hat's part, between and , lasting around two minutes, the sorting hat settled on the later. From practically day one Killian showed that he was to be a promising . Enthusiastic about the subject, though unimpressed by its teacher's attitude, Killian found himself actually enjoying the work he did outside of class, since Professor Snape wasn't there for one. Killian also greatly enjoyed , this time in class as well, but lacked the natural affinity he seemed to have for . In his second year he was accepted onto his house Quidditch team as a , joining with his slightly elder cousin Artemis Scamander. Killi greatly enjoyed his time he spent on the team, slowly building strong friendships with some of his fellow teammates. The only notable teammate he ended up finding a real problems with was Draco Malfoy, due mainly to the fact that Draco's father killed his parents, which he knows in hindsight was unfair. A young boy of twelve, however, he just couldn't face him given what happened to his parents. It didn't help that he saw Draco as seemingly sharing his family's abhorrent views on blood purity. He was considered to be a fairly impressive player, otherwise the original Slytherin Quidditch Captain of the time would not have accepted someone of his "blood status" onto the team. In other subjects Killian performed averagely, though he did suffer when it came to , unable to get into the lessons due to the teaching, and allowing his mind to wander. As was expected with another Scamander, Killian performed well once he reached his third year and started to do , knowing he had gained the family affinity for it, as well as having years of experience with magical creatures as he grew up and visited his granddad Newt Scamander, who is a famed magizoologist. Fifth Year It was during his fifth year that the Triwizard Tournament took place. Killian, for one, was excited about this as soon as it was announced, having a certain curiosity about the other schools involved. He was especially excited about the prospect of the Inter-School Quidditch Cup, where all of the teams from each of the schools' houses would play each other. He was so exited by this he barely let out an aggravated groan when it was announced only people over 17 could put their names forward. He also finally knew what a lot of his family had been talking about in hushed whispers for weeks, and had received an owl from his cousins (who were more like his siblings) to say that they would be coming down from Romania for it. When it came to the time where the foreign students arrived, and the process of entering in names arose, he was excited but nervous. While he neither could nor wanted to enter, he was hopeful that someone he could see winning would enter, Angelina Johnson seemed to be a good bet as far as he was concerned. He was amused when Fred and George Weasley attempted to enter the tournament, figuring Dumbledore would have thought of an ageing potion, he said nothing, however, he was curious as to what would happen. Sixth Year (Umbridge's Reign) Seventh Year Second Wizarding War Muggle-Born Network Imprisonment at Malfoy Manor Battle of Hogwarts Later Life Etymology *''Killian'' is an Anglicised variant of Cillian, likely from the Gaelic ceall meaning "church". It was the name of a 7th Century Irish saint. Campbell, Mike. (1996-2017). Killian. (Last accessed 10th Oct 2017) Campbell, Mike. (1996-2017). Cillian. (Last accessed 10th Oct 2017) Killian was named this after his paternal great-grandfather. Trivia References Category:Slytherin Characters Category:Slytherin Category:Slytherins Category:Slytherin Alumni Category:Chasers Category:Slytherin Quidditch Team Category:Hogwarts Alumni Category:Hogwarts Students Category:Battle of Hogwarts Participants Category:Scamander Family Category:Findlay family Category:Goldstein Family Category:Grace01121922 Category:Wizards Category:Half-Blood Category:Half Blood Category:Muggle-Born Network Category:Order of the Phoenix Category:Dumbledore's Army Category:Quidditch Players Category:Potioneers Category:Good at Potions Category:Authors Category:Non-Fiction Authors Category:Smuggler (MBN) Category:Partial Lycanthropy Category:Unforgivable Curse Victims Category:Cruciatus Curse Victims Category:Malfoy Manor Captives Category:Jukebox Openers Category:Jukebox Twins Category:Part-Veela Category:Part-Human Category:Lars Hertz fan Category:Quidditch Captain Category:Slytherin Quidditch Captain Category:Veela Category:Magical Creature Protection Agency Category:River Rock Conservation Society Category:Chilean Magical Bird Sanctury Category:Society Against Dragon Poaching and Exploitation Category:Slug Club